Naruto Days! Naruto Gays?
by Nyroeon
Summary: Don't look at me. TT;; It's something I wrote and wanted to share. Naruto is liked by all the menboys of Konoha! Be prepared for NejiShikaSasuNaru and mebbe SakuNaru! Title Subject to change!


Introduction

* * *

gasp I've been needing to get some yaoi outta my system for a while now.. inhales deeply So I've got a Naruto ficcie! w00t!

Heehee, there's yaoi, but I'm not gonna give you the pleasure of a lemon ;) nope, nope... And a lime would be boring in this case, so just excessive yaoi, and shounen ai between two of our cutest Genin ninja (meaning NOT Sakura, because she's not a guy) And OOCness, because Neji JUST ISN'T a social person.

_Couples:_ NejiShikaSasuNaru, SasuNaru, some SakuNaru, and I guess NejiShika if you see it that way Oo;

_Summary:_ Why is it that Naruto can never get a girl to date him? Also, what will Sasuke learn that has been known throughout the school for years? (SasuNaru, SakuNaru, and some love square action! ')

Words. "Speaking." 'Thoughts.'

Chapter I

* * *

Another boring day in class. Uzumaki Naruto was sitting on his chair, listening to Iruka-sensei trying to teach the class tips on transforming. Naruto could hardly keep his eyes open, and kept on sinking his head down lower towards his desk. The smooth wooden surface seemed to beckon to him, seemed to shine brighter than anything at the moment. He smiled and finally let his forehead make contact with the cool wood.

Too bad for him. "UZUMAKI NARUTO! Head up right NOW!" Iruka-sensei screamed. Naruto's face suddenly flew up from the desk, bright red coloured.

"G-gomen ne Iruka-sensei!" Naruto screamed, all sleep now drained from his body. Students around him that were laughing now received individual glares from the teacher. Finally Iruka sighed, and continued to try and tell the students that hair and fingernails wouldn't help them turn into the person, but skin and blood would. Some girl shouted out that blood was gross and that skin just became dust.

And once more, the subject bored Naruto. He found the desk pulling his head towards itself once more. This time, he succumbed so quickly that his forehead hit the wood and made a clunking noise. "Oww!" Naruto cried out, and suddenly was on his feet. "Iruka-sensei! This desk is cursed! It keeps on making my head hit it!"

"Naruto.." Iruka sighed. "Before you come to class might I remind you to get a good night's sleep. This is the second time you've done that, and for disturbing class, you have detention after school."

Naruto's eyes seemed to pop out of his head just then. "Demo! Demo I can't have detention! I," he gulped, "I'm having a birthday party!"

Someone snickered. "Everyone knows your birthday isn't today, and besides, who would go to YOUR party?" Yamanaka Ino asked from behind Naruto's row. After that, everyone started laughing at the poor blonde.

Iruka smiled. "Naruto, right after school I want you to clean this room spotless! NO BUTS!"

And that was that. Sadly, Naruto didn't know that cleaning the classroom was the least of his worries that day.

* * *

During lunch break, Uchiha Sasuke decided to make himself disappear from his fan club. It was routine, and he had never been found in his hiding spot before.

Then he noticed two girls pursuing him. 'Kuso' he thought to himself. If these two girls were part of his following, then his spot would be found, and he wouldn't hear the end of it.

So he broke off into a faster pace. It seemed to be working, except for those damned girls were still following him. Not at quite his pace, but still on his tail. He began to jog, and eventually broke out into a run. He was running so fast, and still looking back, that he didn't see a familiar face pop up in front of him.

"Hoi!" The voice tried to warn, but Sasuke was caught up so much in escaping, that the sound didn't hit him. Then he smacked right into Hyuuga Neji, taking the older boy down with him.

"Etete, watch out where you're running, Uchiha!" Neji said, rubbing his arm where Sasuke had hammered into him.

"Ee! Gomen, senpai!" Sasuke said, his head doing a little bow. Neji smiled at him and suddenly patted the boy on the head. "What are you doing?" Sasuke wondered aloud.

Neji's smile grew wider. "Sasuke, why don't you have a girlfriend?" Neji asked. Sasuke looked shocked, then a slight blush crept over his face.

"I..I guess it's because I haven't found the right girl yet..." Sasuke stuttered out. Neji gave him a look saying 'You're the biggest liar I've seen today' and Sasuke looked down. "I...-"

But Neji cut him off. "Sasuke, have you ever wondered if that right girl is, let's say... Naruto?" Sasuke's eyes suddenly opened wide, and he realized that Neji had pulled him over to a wall, and had his arm around the younger Ninja.

At first Sasuke was shocked, but then he realized slowly that what Neji was saying made sense, sort of. "But, how did you know?" Neji scoffed at the look Sasuke gave him.

"What do you mean? It's not just you. Every guy here is in one way or another attracted to Naruto. They... We can't help it." Neji blushed a little. "It's something about him, that makes us like this."

Neji looked over Sasuke, who was pondering these words. Then he shook the boy's shoulders, and his voice took on a more serious tone. "But somehow the girls figured this out, and now none of them want to be around Naruto. Which sucks for us, right?"

Sasuke looked entirely confused. "Uh, right." He stated.

"Wrong!" Neji almost shouted. Then he bent his head down so it appeared as if he were right about to kiss Sasuke. "Listen, Shikamaru informed me that Naruto has detention today. So the two of us are going to go and try to seduce Naruto."

Sasuke's eyes popped open. "You mean try and rape him!" Neji shook his head.

"No.. We're just going to.. How do you say it? Play around with him a bit. But nothing too serious." Neji smiled broadly. "Come if you want. You can trust me it's gonna be fun. Right after school, we'll be by the bathrooms."

And with that, Neji abruptly stood up, and began walking away. Sasuke slowly came back to his feet, and turned around to notice his stalkers. The two girls were whispering to each other excitedly, and Sasuke mentally smacked himself. 'Damn that Neji! He slowed me down enough for them to find me! Ooh, I'm gonna show him.' And then he remembered what Neji had said. 'Naruto.. Could he be the right one for me?'

And a confused Sasuke left lunch, feeling as confused as a confused Sasuke could feel confused.

* * *

School had just ended, and Sasuke was walking down quickly emptying halls. 'Meet Neji and Shikamaru by the bathrooms.. Alright.' Sasuke found his way over to the bathrooms, and stood outside the door, recovering his 'I'm so much better than you' poise. He was idly wondering what he had gotten himself into when the bathroom door opened and a hand shot out, grabbing his shirt, and pulling him into the bathroom.

"Baka!" Someone breathed into his ear. It was Shikamaru, and Neji was standing by him. "You have to be in here or someone'll see you!" Sasuke nodded and gulped, wondering who would care if he was standing around after school. After what seemed like an hour Neji smiled and opened the door.

"It's safe, we can go. There's no one here but Naruto, cleaning." Sasuke was about to ask how Neji could tell, but then he remembered the Hyuuga technique.

So the three boys slowly found their way to the Genin's classroom. Neji and Shikamaru decided that Shikamaru should go first, because Naruto knew him and was more likely to be less suspicious of the brunette.

Shikamaru slid the door open, and saw Naruto sitting on the ground, eating a cup of ramen. When the blonde's eyes saw Shikamaru, Naruto started screaming at Shikamaru.

"You can't be in here right now!" Shikamaru took a few steps toward the boy. "This is my lunch break!" Three more. "I have to eat alone, or I'll... I'll." Neji and Sasuke were closely watching Shikamaru's movements. "When he stops, we'll run in." Neji breathed in Sasuke's ear.

Shikamaru stopped. "You'll what?" At that moment Shikamaru fell to his knees and grabbed Naruto's hips. Neji ran into the room dragging Sasuke by the hand. Naruto started screaming like a baka, and Shikamaru quickly told Sasuke and Neji to hold the blonde down.

"Aah! What are you doing! You're going to kill me!" Naruto screamed as Neji and Sasuke pinned his arms to the wall and Shikamaru sat on his legs. Neji then wrapped his loose arm around Naruto's neck, and whispered into the Ninja's ear.

"Shh, it's alright Naruto, we're not going to kill or attack you." Naruto didn't seem calmed by the talking, and tried to struggle. Shikamaru tightened his grip around Naruto's waist, and inched closer to his face. Naruto looked like he was about to cry.

Sasuke almost felt bad for his friend. But he wanted to see what Shikamaru was going to do. "Naruto-KUN," Shikamaru said, his face a mere inch away from the blonde's, "Don't cry, everything's alright." And with that Shikamaru pressed his lips firmly to the fox boy's. Naruto tried to twist his head, but Neji was holding him firmly in place.

At that moment a rush of jealousy erupted in Sasuke's veins. Who was Shikamaru to just take Naruto? Naruto was Sasuke's teammate, and they were better friends than Naruto and Shikamaru anyway. Right before Sasuke pulled Shikamaru away, Neji decided to.

"You're scaring him, Shika. He's going to wet his pants at this pace." Neji smiled and slowly moved the younger boy away from their 'captive'. Naruto looked more frightened now as Shikamaru took his arm and Neji straddled him. He didn't know the senpai very well, and now Neji was on top of him, trying to make out with him!

Neji smiled and caressed Naruto's face. Naruto looked away, which made Neji's smile broaden. "Naruto, you're looking down. In your mind, you're recalling a fantasy that this situation has surfaced in your mind." Naruto looked up at Neji, his eyes wide and scared.

"H...How did you... How can you tell?" The frightened boy asked. Neji just leaned forward and brushed his lips against Naruto's neck. A butterfly popped around in Naruto's stomach.

"Tell me about your fantasy." Neji whispered, flicking his tongue out onto Naruto's neck. Naruto shivered and moaned slightly. Just then, Shikamaru decided to stroke Naruto's side, tickling him.

"Eh... I don't wanna.." Naruto complained, a trace of his old personality (which had been absent since this started) coming back into his voice. Neji smiled and looked into Naruto's eyes, which were large and frightened.

"If you won't tell me, we'll have to occupy your mouth in some other way." The boy with white eyes stated. Naruto looked like he'd rather be kissed by Shikamaru again than Neji.

"I.. I'll tell you." Naruto finally gave in, leaning his head forward so that it touched Neji's chest.

"I-I've had dreams about people doing this to me. People that I don't know.. But they weren't girls.." The grip on his arm suddenly tightened, and Naruto's head flew up to look Sasuke in the eye.

Sasuke's eyes were narrowed, and he seemed to be glaring at Neji. Suddenly a strong sensation came to Naruto's stomach, and he faced back forward, and realized that Neji had moved so that he was lower down on Naruto's body.

"Senpai.. What are you doing!" Naruto asked, alarmed.

Neji looked up at Naruto with hard eyes. "I'm giving you the pleasure that you deserve from all these years." And before Naruto could repeat 'pleasure' Neji had lifted up the Ninja's shirt and was stroking Naruto's chest.

Naruto yelped and found blood rushing up to his cheeks, and somewhere else..

"Neji-senpai!" Sasuke yelled. All three of them turned to look at Sasuke, who had stood up. "What are you doing to m- to Naruto?" Sasuke questioned, his fists balled up. He had almost said 'my Naruto' but caught himself in time.

"Why, I'm just showing him how much I've wanted him for the past few years. You agreed to come, Uchiha, don't spoil my fun now." Sasuke was about to yell at Neji some more, but then Naruto spoke up.

"The guy in my fantasies... I did know him." Suddenly all eyes were on Naruto again. Shikamaru (who we had almost forgotten about ;) decided to stop holding Naruto's arm to the wall, and sat by the Blonde.

"He was..." Naruto looked down, his face burning.

"Speak up, we can't hear you." Neji said, eager to find out the boy Naruto liked.

"Sasuke." Naruto's face was bright red when he looked up to see the reaction. Shikamaru seemed bored, and muttered a simple ''Ttaku' before leaning back against the wall. Neji seemed amused, and it appeared as if mental images were coursing through his head. Sasuke's face was about as brightly colored as Naruto's was.

"Naruto... I-" Sasuke tried to speak, but was cut off by Neji.

"So do you want your fantasies coming true?" Neji asked, looking back at Sasuke. Sasuke seemed taken aback, and Naruto's face become redder, if possible. Neji smiled to himself. 'I always enjoy it when two people find out they like each-other.'

"I... But Sasuke would never do that, he's not like that, right?" Naruto shook his head, answering Neji's question. Sasuke seemed hurt. 'Of course, if I knew that it was like this, I would have been doing that a long time ago.'

"Naruto," Sasuke spoke, approaching the blonde, "What did I say to you?" Naruto leaned back against the wall by Shikamaru and sighed.

"You said.. Aw damn, why am I doing this? You said 'I think you look incredibly sexy tonight,'" Naruto's face brightened considerably, "..and then you kissed me." Butterflies were rapidly multiplying themselves in Naruto's stomach. 'What's Sasuke going to do to me now? He's gonna kill me for even THINKING of him kissing me again.'

Sasuke towered above Naruto now. His eyes were dark, emotions undetectable in them. Suddenly he leaned down until he was almost laying atop the blonde. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shirt and pulled his face an inch away. 'Why am I doing this?' wondered Sasuke to himself.

Naruto was filled with an aura of not-believing. Here was Sasuke, practically laying on him, and staring into his eyes. 'Damnit, this is just like how it was in the dream,' Naruto thought, still wondering what Sasuke was going to do.

Sasuke started nibbling on Naruto's ear, making the blonde fidget. "Naruto," Sasuke's voice was low and hoarse-sounding, "I think you look incredibly sexy tonight."

* * *

I do not know anymore.. Please leave me alone. XD I would appreciate reviews to let me know how insane I am! I wrote this a while back.. Should I continue? XD Review/Flame/Whatevs PLEASE! It makes me feel good on the inside.

Nyro


End file.
